Symphony of Us
by Noriko Mirano
Summary: Kedua band paling terkenal di KHS yang selalu bersaing, tiba-tiba diminta disatukan, apa semua akan berjalan lancar dan sesuai dengan rencana? Baca! Shikatema, Sasusaku, Saiino, Nejiten, Naruhina -Chap.3 update!-
1. Chapter 1

Hallo minna!

Ini fic ketiga Nori, baca ya...

Dan kalau sempat, ayo review!

Terima kritik dan saran yang membangun.

* * *

><p><strong>Title : Symphony of Us<strong>

**By : Noriko Mirano  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Shikatema, Sasusaku, Saiino, Nejiten, Naruhina**

**Summary : Kedua band paling terkenal di KHS yang selalu bersaing, tiba-tiba diminta disatukan, apa semua akan berjalan lancar dan sesuai dengan rencana?**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<br>**

Konoha High School, sekolah mewah paling terkenal di Konoha. Selain terkenal dengan kemewahan dan kelengkapan falititasnya, sekolah ini juga sangat terkenal dengan murid-muridnya yang kaya prestasi, baik dalam bidang pelajaran, olahraga, ataupun musik.

Pagi ini murid-murid kelas 11-E berjalan santai menuju kelas mereka, di kelas, murid-murid bebas melakukan aktifitasnya masing-masing. Padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 07.00. Kenapa?, karena hari ini adalah hari Senin, hari dimana pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran sejarah yang gurunya Hatake Kakashi, guru di KHS yang paling tidak disiplin, tentu saja karena Kakashi selalu datang telat, biasanya setelah setengah jam pelajaran ia baru datang dengan alasan macet di jalan. Karena itulah para murid kelas 11-E ini santai-santai saja di kelas.

Kelas 11-E ini cukup terkenal di KHS, karena ada salah satu grup band terkenal KHS di kelas ini, yaitu "Girl's Harmony", yang anggotanya terdiri dari Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Sabaku no Temari, Tenten, dan Yamanaka Ino. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang?, kita lihat. Sakura, cewek berambut merah muda pendek, sedang menulis sesuatu di buku diary sambil tertawa sendiri. Hinata, cewek kalem berambut biru panjang, sedang membaca buku pelajaran. Temari, cewek berambut pirang kucir empat, sedang memainkan PSP sambil teriak-teriak sendiri. Tenten, cewek berambut cokelat cepol dua, sedang membaca novel misteri dengan serius. Ino, cewek berambut pirang kucir satu, sedang mengaca, melihat kecantikan dirinya sambil tersenyum sendiri. Wah, aneh-aneh ya kebiasaan mereka?. Tapi jangan salah, walaupun kebiasaan mereka berbeda, mereka tetap kompak dalam band mereka, selain ahli di bidang musik, kelima gadis ini juga cukup pintar.

.

.

Setengah jam pelajaran berlalu...

Seperti yang mereka duga, pintu kelas terbuka, menampakkan seorang lelaki dengan rambut silver yang memakai masker.

"Gomen saya telat anak-anak, di jalan macet" kata Kakashi sambil melangkah kakinya masuk ke dalam kelas. Sebenarnya alasan ini tidak mungkin terjadi, soalnya KHS tidak berada di pusat kota, dan sejauh yang mereka tahu, rumah Kakashi itu dekat dengan sekolah. Ya, itu hanya alasan konyol yang diajukan seorang guru.

Setelah Kakashi Sensei masuk, anak-anak langsung menghentikan aktifitas mereka.

"Saya ada rapat di ruang guru, mohon jangan ribut" kata Kakashi setelah menyimpan berkas-berkasnya di meja guru

Para murid sweatdrop, baru juga masuk, sudah keluar lagi... Dasar guru aneh…

.

.

Skip Time, Istirahat, di dalam kelas

"Tenten, ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinata pada Tenten yang dari tadi menundukkan kepalanya

"A... ng-nggak apa-apa kok" jawab Tenten dengan suara bergetar

"Kamu kenapa sih?, aneh sekali!" kata Temari, mendongakkan kepala Tenten secara paksa, terlihat Tenten dengan matanya yang merah dan berair

"Tenten… kamu kenapa?" tanya Sakura

"Sakit ya?" timpal Ino

"Hiks… ada yang mati..." isak Tenten

"Si-siapa, di mana?" tanya Hinata

"I-itu, di novel" kata Tenten sambil mengusap air matanya

Gubrak… Hinata, Sakura, Temari, dan Ino langsung sweatdrop… dikira kenapa. Tenten memang sangat antusias jika sudah menyangkut novel berbau misteri

"Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari!" panggil seseorang, merekapun langsung mengalihkan pandangan pada orang yang memanggil mereka, Shizune

"Minggu depan akan ada perayaan kelulusan, kalian tahu kan?, kalian nanti akan tampil, jadi dimohon segera dipersiapkan" kata Shizune

"Ya, baiklah, terimakasih Shizune-sensei" kata Sakura

Shizune hanya mengangguk, kemudian segera pergi

"Dasar Tenten! Tadi kukira kenapa!" kata Ino

"Gomen…" jawab Tenten

"Ah… bosen nih, kita latihan sekarang saja yuk" kata Temari

"Ya" jawab mereka

Kelima cewek itupun segera meninggalkan kelas dan pergi menuju ruang musik

.

.

Sesampainya di ruang musik, dari luar terdengar berbagai macam alat musik mengalun, dan suara seseorang yang sedang menyanyi. Siapa di dalam?

Cklek…

Pintu dibuka oleh Tenten

Terlihatlah 5 sosok laki-laki seumuran mereka

"Sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Tenten

"Tentu saja kami sedang latihan" jawab Neji

"Ngapain kalian kesini?" tanya Sasuke ketus

"Ki-kita mau latihan untuk perayaan kelulusan" jawab Hinata

"Kalian jangan sombong ya, kalian pikir cuma kalian yang tampil di perayaan kelulusan?, kita juga latihan buat kelulusan tahu…" kata Naruto

"Siapa yang sombong?, kita kira ruangan ini kosong" kata Temari

"Kalian kira ruangan ini ruangan kalian apa?, yang lain juga kan mungkin saja latihan disini" kata Sai, tapi dengan senyuman, yang tentunya senyum palsu

"Iya kami tahu, tapi kan itu cuma perkiraan, soalnya biasanya ruangan ini jarang dipakai yang lain" kata Sakura

"Dan perkiraan kalian salah, kami dapat duluan, silahkan keluar..." kata Shikamaru dengan gaya malasnya seperti biasa

"Dasar cowok-cowok rese!" teriak Ino

Brak…

Ino menutup pintu dengan keras, sebal…

Siapa lima cowok tadi?, bisa dibilang mereka adalah grup band baru di KHS. Tapi, walaupun baru beberapa bulan dibentuk, fans mereka sudah banyak, bahkan sepertinya sudah menyaingi fans Girl's Harmony. Tentu saja, karena sebelum mereka membentuk grup band, mereka sudah mempunyai fans sendiri-sendiri. Nama band mereka adalah "Special Boy's" yang anggotanya terdiri dari Hyuuga Neji, Naara Shikamaru, Sai, Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto. Mereka semua dari kelas 11-A. Special Boy's adalah saingan Girl's Harmony, dan kedua band itu selalu tidak akur walaupun pentas di satu panggung yang sama.

.

.

Setelah agak jauh dari ruang musik, kelima cewek itu langsung mencaci maki musuh mereka tadi

"Dasar! Mereka menyebalkan!" kata Ino

"Hinata, apa Neji selalu begitu?, kamu kan sepupunya, kenapa dia cuek-cuek aja ke kamu?" tanya Tenten

"Y-ya begitulah… tapi sebenarnya dia baik kok" kata Hinata

"Hah… Hinata terlalu baik sih, makannya Neji dianggap baik" kata Temari yang diikuti anggukan Tenten

"Kita latihannya pulang aja ya!" kata Sakura

"Ya, kita kan belum mempersiapkan lagunya" kata Ino

.

.

Skip time, pulang sekolah

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, dan Temari segera pergi ke ruang musik, berharap belum ada yang menempatinya

Cklek…

"Akhirnya! Kosong!" kata Sakura senang

"Ya, kita mulai!" kata Ino

Merekapun menempati tempat masing-masing. Sakura sudah siap di depan mic, Tenten sudah duduk di depan piano, Ino sudah memegang flutenya, Hinata sudah memegang biola, dan Temari sudah siap dengan harmonikanya.

"Lagu apa?" tanya Sakura

"Bagaimana kalau lag-" perkataan Tenten terpotong, seseorang mengetuk-ngetuk pintu

Tok…tok…

Ino yang paling dekat dengan pintu segera membukanya

"Ada apa Shizune-sensei?" tanya Ino

"Kalian diapanggil Tsunade-sama ke kantor kepala sekolah, saya pergi dulu ya…" kata Shizune, kelihatannya sangat sibuk, selain sebagai guru, Shizune juga dipercaya Tsunade untuk mempersiapkan perayaan kelulusan

"Teman-teman! Kita dipanggil Tsunade-sama ke kantor kepala sekolah" Ino memberitahu teman-temannya

.

.

Di ruang kepala sekolah

Temari mengetuk pintu, Tok…tok…

"Masuk" kata orang di dalam, merekapun segera masuk

"Kalian, duduk saja dulu" perintah Tsunade

Tidak lama kemudian, pintu dibuka kembali, muncullah kelima orang yang tidak asing lagi bagi Girl's Harmony

"Tsunade-sama, kenapa mereka juga ada disini?" tanya Naruto terkejut

"Jangan ribut dulu Naruto! duduk semuanya" kata Tsunade, setelah semuanya duduk, Tsunade melanjutkan perkataannya

"Aku memanggil kalian kesini untuk membicarakan perayaan kelulusan, begini, anak-anak kelas 12 memintaku untuk mengkolaborasikan kalian, jadi di panggung nanti, "Girl's Harmony dan Special Boy's" ini tampil sebagai 1 band" kata Tsunade-sama

"Apa?" teriak mereka semua

"Jangan teriak-teriak… pokoknya kalian harus mau!" kata Tsunade-sama

"Ta-tapi…" kata Sakura

"Kenapa harus dengan mereka?" tanya Tenten

"Ya Tsunade-sama, masih banyak band lain di sekolah ini yang lebih bagus dari mereka" kata Neji ketus

"Dasar! kalian pikir kalian lebih bagus dari kami?" tanya Temari

"Tentu saja, sudah jelas, lebih banyak yang menyukai band kami daripada band kalian" kata Sasuke dingin

"Itu hanya karena kalian saja yang terkenal, tapi terus terang saja, kualitas lagu kami lebih bagus dari kalian" kata Ino

"Walaupun begitu, tetap saja kami labih disukai" kata Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"Iya, kami lebih disukai, hahaha... percuma saja lagu bagus, tapi tak ada yang dengar" tawa Sai

"Te-tentu saja ada yang dengar, buktinya kami tampil di perayaan nanti" kata Hinata hati-hati, tidak ingin ada yang tersinggung

Berbeda dengan teman-temannya, Shikamaru hanya menguap, dan menatap mereka dengan mata yang mengantuk

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi! Angkatan kelas 12 sekarang adalah angkatan paling bagus sepanjang sejarah KHS, mereka semua bisa mencapai nilai yang bagus, aku bangga pada mereka, di hari kelulusan nanti aku ingin memberikan apa yang mereka mau" kata Tsunade tegas

"Ini dari anak-anak kelas 12, sebaiknya sekarang kalian latihan" lanjut Tsunade memberi sebuah amplop

.

.

Setelah Naruto menerima amplop itu, merekapun langsung keluar tanpa bicara lagi, seakan tidak percaya akan apa yang barusan terjadi

"Naruto, apa isi amplop itu?" tanya Sai

"Pasti uang!" kata Naruto sambil membuka amplop itu

"Apa ini?, Hey!" kata Naruto begitu kertasnya direbut

"Aku yang baca" kata Ino

"_Kami mohon! Kami sangat menyukai Girl's Harmony dan Special Boy's, dan kami sangat berterimakasih jika kalian setuju untuk ditampilkan menjadi satu band, ada satu permintaan lagi, kami ingin dalam menyanyikan lagu di perayaan nanti, kalian dipasangkan…_

_Shikamaru dan Temari_

_Sasuke dan Sakura_

_Sai dan Ino_

_Neji dan Tenten_

_Naruto dan Hinata_

_Kami sangat berterimakasih jika kalian melakukan ini untuk kami_

_Fans Girl's Harmony & Special Boy's dari kelas 12"_

"A… Surat macam apa ini!" kata Sakura begitu mendengar Ino membacakannya, sedangkan Ino hanya menatap surat itu dengan pandangan tidak mau

"Iya, lagipula aku tidak mau jika dipasangkan dengan kalian!" kata Tenten menatap para personil Special Boy's

"Kami juga tidak mau, memangnya kalian saja yang tidak mau!" kata Neji

"Lagian kalian tidak level jika dipasangkan dengan kami" kata Sai

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Ino

"Ti-dak le-vel, kau dengar?" kata Sai, mengeja kalimatnya tadi

"Dasar!" kata Ino, berusaha menjitak kepala Sai yang lebih tinggi darinya

"Tidak kena…" kata Sai menghindar

Inopun mencoba sabar

"Ja…jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Hinata

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya?

Baca chap.2 ya


	2. Chapter 2

Hallo minna!

Gomen baru update.

Baca ya!

Kalau sempat, di tunggu review-nya

* * *

><p><strong>Title : Symphony of Us<strong>

**By : Noriko Mirano  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Shikatema, Sasusaku, Saiino, Nejiten, Naruhina**

**Summary : Kedua band paling terkenal di KHS yang selalu bersaing, tiba-tiba diminta disatukan, apa semua akan berjalan lancar dan sesuai dengan rencana?**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

Tsunade sedang berjalan menuju ruang guru, tanpa sengaja, ia melihat 2 band tadi ternyata belum latihan juga. Tsunadepun segera menghampiri mereka.**  
><strong>

"Hey! Dasar anak-anak susah diatur! Cepat latihan!" kata Tsunade, ia segera membawa 10 orang itu ke ruang musik

"Awas kalau aku melihat kalian keluyuran di luar lagi!" pintupun dibanting seiring keluarnya Tsunade

"Hah… Tsunade-sama kejam…" kata Sakura

"Padahal kan acaranya seminggu lagi, kenapa harus buru-buru latihan sih?" tanya Ino

"Mau gimana lagi?, kita harus latihan" kata Temari

"Yaya, jadi kita mau menyanyikan lagu apa?" tanya Naruto

Tiba-tiba anggota Girl's Harmony membentuk suatu lingkaran, merekapun berbisik-bisik

"Ngapain mereka, nggak ada kerjaan, dasar!" kata Sasuke

"Ibu, Ibu, lagi pada arisan ya?, haha…" Sai tertawa melihat apa yang dilakukan anggota Girl's Harmony

"Kami sepakat, kami memilih lagu You've Got a Friend" kata Tenten mewakili teman-temannya

"Hah, lagu lama! Lebih baik Just The Way You Are" kata Neji diikuti anggukan anggota Special Boy's

"Tidak mau! Pokoknya kami ingin lagu You've Got a Friend" kata Ino

"Enak aja! Kami juga! Just The Way You Are!" kata Naruto

Terjadilah perang pemilihan lagu, mereka saling tidak setuju, dan merasa lagu yang diusulkan merekalah yang terbaik

Di sela-sela pertengkaran itu, Shikamaru merasa terganggu

"Hey semua! Berisik!" kata Shikamaru sambil menguap

"Huh! Dasar si tukang tidur" kata Temari

"Diam semuanya, aku punya ide" kata Shikamaru, yang lainnya hanya menatap Shikamaru seakan menunggu kalimat selanjutnya

"Kita lakukan taruhan untuk menentukan lagu yang akan dipilih" kata Shikamaru

"Ta-taruhan apa?" tanya Hinata

"Begini, yang skornya paling tinggi yang menang, yang memilih taruhan apa-apanya Lee dan Kiba saja" kata Shikamaru

"Iya, iya! Benar! Kapan kita mulai taruhannya?" tanya Naruto, tapi Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahunya

"Besok aja deh, sekarang kan mau ngerjain tugas yang nyari cerita dari perpustakaan sekolah, kalian juga dikasih tugas itu dari Anko-sensei kan?" tanya Ino

"Wah… Iya, jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Sai

"Jam 17.00, jam 5 sore" jawab Neji, melihat jam tangannya

"Apa?" mereka semua berteriak dan langsung berlari menuju perpustakaan sekolah, tapi…

Pintu perpustakaan telah ditutup, ya benar! Perpustakaan sudah tutup pada jam 5. Mereka semua terlihat sangat menyesal, tentu saja, kalian bayangkan sendiri… Anko-sensei, guru paling kejam di KHS dan suka memberi murid hukuman berat jika tidak mengerjakan tugas darinya.

"Gimana nih…" kata Tenten

"Hehe… cari di perpustakaan umum aja lah… Paling-paling Anko Sensei males ngecek kalau semua cerita itu berasal dari perpustakaan sekolah" kata Naruto dengan senyum jahilnya

Mereka semua menyetujui usul Naruto dan segera pulang dari sekolah untuk mencari tugas merepotkan Anko-sensei itu…

.

.

Kediaman Uchiha

"Sasuke, mau kemana?" tanya kakak Sasuke, Itachi yang melihat Sasuke membuka pintu

"Ke perpustakaan sebentar" jawab Sasuke

"Wah… tumben adikku pergi ke perpustakaan, jangan-jangan kamu naksir penjaga perpustakaannya" Itachi menggoda Sasuke

"Hhh… terserah" kata Sasuke, tidak peduli apa yang dibicarakan Itachi

Sasuke berjalan menuju perpustakaan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumahnya, tidak lupa ia membawa buku untuk mencatat cerita itu. Sasuke masuk ke perpustakaan, sepi sekali… ini baru pertama kalinya ia pergi ke perpustakaan ini, walaupun dekat dengan rumahnya.

Cari di bagian mana dulu ya?, Sasuke kebingungan malihat perpustakaan yang begitu luasnya, mau tanya ke penjaga perpustakaan, tapi tidak ada, kemana sih?. Diatasnya tidak ada plang untuk cerita lagi. Mana semua bukunya sangat besar-besar dan sedikit berdebu, pasti jarang dikunjungi orang. Sasukepun memutuskan mencari orang disana untuk menanyakan dimana ia bisa menemukan buku cerita. Saat sedang berjalan-jalan di lorong perpustakaan, Sasuke melihat ada orang, sepertinya perempuan yang sedang mencari-cari buku, wajahnya tidak terlihat karena tertutup tudung jaket.

"Gomen, buku-buku cerita dimana ya?" tanya Sasuke

"Sebelah sini, lorong-lorong ini seluruhnya buku cerita" kata orang itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang sedang dibacanya, Sasuke merasa mengenal suara perempuan itu, tapi ia tidak menghiraukannya dan langsung mencari-cari buku yang cocok. Saat Sasuke sedang memilih buku, perempuan itu mengambil sebuah buku dan pergi. Sasuke terus mencari, yang pendek saja, pikirnya. Iapun menemukannya dan hendak menyalin cerita itu ke bukunya. Sasuke pergi ke sebuah lorong perpustakaan yang terdapat kursi untuk orang membaca, yang tidak sengaja ia lihat saat memasuki perpustakaan.

Ia mengambil tempat duduk di kursi paling ujung, ternyata perempuan yang tadi itu, duduk di ujung yang berbeda dengan Sasuke. Sasuke memperhatikannya, aneh juga melihat perempuan itu memakai jaket, kan disini panas. Tapi kemudian, perempuan itu menyingkapkan tudung jaketnya, dan terlihatkan rambut berwarna pink. Apa?

"Sakura!" kata Sasuke

"Sa-sasuke, ternyata yang tadi itu kau!" kata Sakura

"Ssst… jangan keras-keras bodoh.." kata Sasuke

"Hah, diamlah! Aku lagi nyatet nih!" kata Sakura

"Ye… aku kan cuma ngingetin" kata Sasuke, kemudian menyalin cerita itu

.

.

Kediaman Naara

Shikamaru dengan malasnya, berjalan keluar rumah, tentu saja menuju perpustakaan terdekat di kawasan rumahnya. Shikamaru sering pergi ke perpustakaan ini, tapi bukan untuk meminjam buku atau apapun, hanya untuk tidur… dasar! Tapi, Shikamaru terlalu malas untuk mencari cerita, ia tergoda untuk mendekati lorong perpustakaan yang sering ia gunakan untuk tidur, lorong itu lumayan sempit dan jarang ada orang yang mengunjungi bagian situ. Shikamaru membaringkan tubuhnya, ia menatap lagit-langit perpustakaan yang berdebu. Shikamaru mulai memejamkan matanya.

"Hey! Dasar pemalas! Untuk apa kau ke perpustakaan kalau hanya untuk tidur, di rumah juga bisa" kata seseorang

Shikamaru merasa sebal, baru saja ia memejamkan matanya

"Terserah aku, hey kau, Temari, carikan aku cerita ya" kata Shikamaru dengan entengnya

"Memangnya kau siapa?, berani-beraninya menyuruhku" kata Temari

"Kau tinggal memilih salah satu cerita dan membawanya kesini, apa susahnya?" kata Shikamaru

"Kalau tidak susah, kenapa tidak kau saja yang memilih" kata Temari

"Kau tidak lihat, aku mau tidur…" kata Shikamaru yang mulai memjamkan matanya lagi

Temari menghela nafasnya. Tapi entah mengapa, akhirnya ia mengambilkan buku untuk Shikamaru dan untuk dirinya sendiri. Iapun kembali ke tempat Shikamaru tadi.

"Ini, aku sudah bawakan, sekarang cepat catat" perintah Temari

"Diamlah, nanti saja… aku tidak bisa tenang jika kau menggangguku terus" kata Shikamaru tanpa membuka matanya

"Ya sudah, kalau aku mengganggu, aku simpan lagi buku ini" kata Temari, mengambil buku yang tadi ia berikan pada Shikamaru, Shikamaru langsung terbangun dan memegang pergelangan tangan Temari

"Jangan! Gomen Temari" kata Shikamaru

"Hah… baiklah" kata Temari, memberikan buku yang ia ambil tadi dan segera pergi meninggalkan Shikamaru

.

.

Kediaman Uzumaki

Naruto berjalan ke perpustakaan yang agak jauh dari rumahnya, Soalnya di dekat rumahnya tidak ada perpustakaan. Tapi Naruto berjalan melewati perpustakaan itu, apa ia tidak melihatnya?. Tapi, ternyata Naruto sengaja pergi, ia mengurungkan niatnya ke perpustakaan, ada hal yang lebih penting, perpustakaan nanti saja, sesudahnya, pikir Naruto. Kemana Naruto pergi?

"Paman! Ramen jumbonya 2 mangkok!" kata Naruto yang baru tiba di sebuah kedai, ya, benar!, Ichiraku Ramen.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar!" kata Paman Teuchi, pemilik kedai itu

Naruto menunggu beberapa menit

"Ini dia!" kata Paman Teuchi, memberikan Naruto 2 mangkok besar ramen

"Wah! Arigaou! Itadakimasu!" kata Naruto penuh semangat, ia langsung menyeruput ramen kesukaanya itu, Naruto adalah pencinta ramen sejak dulu, dan menurutnya, ramen yang paling enak hanya ada di kedai Ichiraku ini.

Dengan cepat, Naruto telah menghabiskan 1 mangkok ramen jumbo itu. Naruto kembali menghabiskan 1 mangkok lagi dengan cepat. Dan dalam sekejap 2 mangkok ramen itu telah kosong.

"Paman! Ini uangnya" kata Naruto

"Ya, arigatou Naruto! Sering-sering makan disini ya" kata Paman Teuchi

"Tentu saja paman! Aku pasti akan datang lagi kesini" kata Naruto

Paman Teuchi hanya tersenyum melihat kepergian Naruto. Ia membayangkan, bagaimana jika semua yang membeli ramen disini seperti Naruto, pasti sekarang ia sudah kaya… Naruto adalah pelanggannya sejak dulu, dan selalu mampir ke Ichiraku Ramen 1 minggu sekali atau lebih.

Naruto berjalan kembali menuju ke perpustakaan. Ia segera mencari buku cerita. Tapi, bukannya menemukan buku cerita, Naruto malah menemukan buku resep dengan judul "Ramen Special". Tentu saja Naruto sangat senang, Naruto tidak peduli itu cerita atau resep. Ia segera menuju kursi di lorong, duduk dan menyalinnya.

"H-hai Naruto" kata seseorang yang sedang menyeret kursi untuk duduk

Naruto yang sedang asyik-asyiknya menulispun menoleh

"Hai juga Hinata, kau sudah menemukan bukunya?" tanya Naruto

"Ya, Naruto sendiri?" tanya Hinata

"Sudah" kata Naruto yang dengan bangganya menunjukkan bukunya

Hinata sweatdrop "Ta-tapi Naruto, itu kan resep ma-masakan"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku tidak peduli" kata Naruto mulai menulis lagi

"Na-Naruto suka ramen ya?" tanya Hinata melihat Naruto yang begitu bersemangat menulis resep ramen di bukunya

"Ya, apa kau bisa membuat ramen?" tanya Naruto

"Se-sedikit" jawab Hinata

"Wah… kalau begitu, kapan-kapan aku ingin mencoba ramen buatan Hinata" kata Naruto

Hinata hanya tersipu dengan sedikit rona merah di pipinya. Ia mulai mencatat cerita yang dipilihnya. Mengapa Naruto dan Hinata akrab-akrab saja?, karena… kalian tahu kan, Hinata tidak pernah ribut dengan Special Boy's, dan Naruto, ia merasa Hinata tidak pernah ribut dengan bandnya, makannya Naruto mau mengobrol dengan Hinata.

.

.

Kediaman Yamanaka

Ino kesal, bagaimana tidak?, ia malah disuruh menjaga toko bunga oleh ibunya. Padahal ia sudah bilang mau mencari tugas. Apa tokonya ditutup saja?, pikir Ino. Lagipula tokonya sedang sepi, sepertinya tidak akan ada yang membeli bunga sore ini. Tapi Ino tetap menunggu di toko bunganya, siapa tau ada yang beli. Dan benar saja seseorang berjalan menuju tokonya. Perlahan-lahan orang itu mulai mendekat, Ino memperhatikannya, laki-laki, berambut hitam, berkulit pucat. Orang itu semakin mendekat.

"Sai! Ngapain ke sini?" tanya Ino

"Lily putih" kata Sai tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ino terlebih dulu

Ino segera mencarikan bunga lily putih yang Sai pesan

"Ini, untuk siapa?" tanya Ino memberikan bunga itu

"Bukan urusanmu" kata Sai, ia pergi setelah memberikan beberapa uang pada Ino

"Hah… dasar aneh" gumam Ino, ia mulai menutup tokonya, dan berjalan menuju perpustakaan

Entah mengapa, di perjalanan menuju ke perpustakaan, Ino terus memikirkan Sai. Ngapain dia beli lily putih?. Lily putih kan dipersembahkan untuk orang yang sudah meninggal. Sudahlah… itu bukan urusanku, pikir Ino. Iapun sampai di perpustakaan, segera mencari cerita. Tapi Ino tidak menemukan buku itu setelah lama mencari. Tap…tap… suara langkah kaki berjalan mendekat kearah Ino dan orang itu memilih-milih buku, tiba-tiba Ino ingat, baju orang ini sama seperti…

"Sai?" tanya Ino

"Hm... Eh… ketemu lagi" kata Sai

"Tadi kamu beli bunga itu untuk siapa?" tanya Ino yang masih penasaran

"Hey! Sudah kubilang, itu bukan urusanmu" kata Sai

Ino kembali mencari buku tanpa menghiraukan Sai yang juga sepertinya tidak menghiraukan dirinya. Ino mengambil sebuah buku dari rak, ia sudah menemukannya. Ino berjalan kearah lorong berkursi, Ino menoleh ke belakang.

"Hey! Kau mengikutiku!" kata Ino pada Sai yang juga menuju arah yang sama dengan Ino

"Dasar GR, aku juga kan mau nyatet!" kata Sai

.

.

Kediaman Tenten

Ia segera pergi menuju ke perpustakaan. Tenten tidak perlu repot-repot meminta izin pada siapapun. Kalian tahu kan?, Tenten adalah anak yatim piatu yang tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartement kecil. Tenten bisa bebas pergi kemana saja tanpa ada yang melarang. Sesampainya di perpustakaan, Tenten mencari-cari lorong yang berisi buku cerita. Itu dia! Tenten segera berjalan menyusuri lorong itu dan mulai mencari-cari cerita yang pas. Tapi…

Duk… Tenten terjatuh

"Aduh…" rintih Tenten

"Dasar! Kakinya jangan selonjor dong… kalau ada yang jatuh gimana?" kata Tenten jengkel pada seseorang yang sedang membaca buku di bawah dengan kaki yang satu diselonojorkan.

"Yang salah itu kamu! Makannya kalau jalan pakai mata jangan pakai dengkul" kata orang itu

"Malah ngejek lagi! Bukannya bantuin" kata Tenten mulai berdiri dan merapikan bajunya yang sedikit kotor karena terjatuh tadi. Tenten mengalihkan pandangannya pada orang yang membuatnya jatuh.

"Neji?" tanya Tenten sedikit tidak yakin

Orang itu menurunkan bukunya, dan terlihatlah sepasang mata khas klan Hyuuga itu.

"Ternyata kau…" kata Neji dan kembali membaca buku

Tenten tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, ia tersenyum jahil. Tenten memilih-milih buku yang tepat berada di atas Neji. Dan pluk… satu buku terjatuh, tepat kearah kepala Neji.

"Aw… Dasar! Kau sengaja ya?" tanya Neji sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya dan berdiri

Neji menatap Tenten, dan melihat Tenten sedang tertawa

"Makannya, jangan ngehalangin jalan" kata Tenten sambil terus tertawa

Setelah berhenti tertawa Tenten mengambil buku itu, tapi, tangan lain sudah mengambil buku itu. Tanpa sengaja, tangan mereka bersentuhan. Tenten langsung menarik tangannya kembali.

"Siapa cepat, dia dapat!" kata Neji, membawa buku itu dan pergi

"Hey! Aku kan yang mengambilnya duluan!" kata Tenten

Padahal buku tadi kelihatannya menarik, pikir Tenten.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

"Anak-anak! Cepat kumpulkan tugas kalian" kata Anko Sensei, setelah mengambil tugas para murid dari kelas 11-E, Anko Sensei beralih ke kelas 11-A untuk mengambil tugas juga.

Skip Time, pulang sekolah

Anggota Girl's Harmony dan Special Boy's sudah berkumpul di depan ruang musik

"Bagaimana kalau kita mulai taruhannya?" tanya Kiba dan Lee

"Ya, taruhan apa?" tanya Naruto

"Anak-anak bodoh! Ayo ikut aku!" teriak seseorang di belakang mereka

Spontan merekapun membalik dan mendapati seseorang bertampang marah, tapi Kiba dan Lee malah ngacir duluan

"Kalian menipuku! Cerita kalian tidak berasal dari perpustakaan sekolah! Dan kau Naruto! Menaruh resep di tugasku, dasar! Ikut aku!" teriak Anko-sensei

Sementara itu, mereka hanya pasrah dan mengikuti Anko Sensei menuju lapangan, apa hukuman kali ini?, pikir mereka semua.

"Berdiri di sini selama satu jam! Jangan bergerak! Aku akan mengawasi kalian" kata Anko Sensei dengan galaknya

.

**.**

**To Be Continue**

Hah... beres juga, 6 halaman lho...

Oh ya...

Nori minta bantuan, taruhan apa ya?, bingung...

Ayo, yg mau request?

Ditunggu...


	3. Chapter 3

Kata pertama yang Nori ucapin, GOMEN ya...

Lama banget nih updatenya

Modemnya rusak, tapi sekarang udh ada yg baru kok

Buru-buru aja Nori lanjutin ceritanya

Gomen chap. ini pendek, cuma biar kalian g nunggu terlalu lama aja

Soalnya sebentar lagi liburan, mau pulang ke kampung halaman, hehe...

Ok! kita mulai aja!

* * *

><p><strong>Title : Symphony of Us<strong>

**By : Noriko Mirano  
><strong>

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Shikatema, Sasusaku, Saiino, Nejiten, Naruhina**

**Summary : Kedua band paling terkenal di KHS yang selalu bersaing, tiba-tiba diminta disatukan, apa semua akan berjalan lancar dan sesuai dengan rencana?**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Matahari bersinar terik. Seolah-olah ikut memberi pelajaran pada 10 murid yang sudah menipu gurunya ini.

Apa yang ada di pikiran mereka saat ini?

Sakura 'Awas kau Naruto!'

Sasuke 'Dasar dobe! Ini semua gara-gara kau!'

Sai 'Si Naruto baka itu, benar-benar baka!'

Ino 'Jika hukuman selesai, aku akan memukulmu Naruto…'

Tenten 'Naruto! Kau ini! Akan kuberi pelajaran nanti!'

Neji 'Naruto bodoh!'

Delapan murid itu terus melemparkan deathglare kearah Naruto, tentu saja Hinata tidak termasuk. Naruto yang menyadari hawa dan tatapan tidak mengenakkan dari teman-temannya itu langsung berkeringat dingin. Ia merasa bersalah, perkataannya waktu itu tergiang-ngiang di telinganya…

"_Hehe… cari di perpustakaan umum aja lah… Paling-paling Anko Sensei males ngecek kalau semua cerita itu berasal dari perpustakaan sekolah"_

Naruto sangat menyesal, kenapa ia mengusulkan hal bodoh itu?, sudah tentu Anko Sensei akan tahu kalau dia ditipu. 'Baka! Baka! Baka!' Naruto meneriaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

.

.

Teriakan Anko-sensei membuat mereka terkejut "Hey semuanya! Menghadap ke depan!"

Murid-muridpun langsung tersentak dan berhenti memberi Naruto deathglare. Naruto sedikit bernapas lega saat itu karena terbebas dari pandangan teman-temannya.

Waktu terus berjalan…

"30 menit lagi…" kata Anko Sensei

Keringat mengucur dari dahi mereka, wajah mereka semua memerah di bawah terik matahari, 30 menit terasa sangat lama bagi mereka, apalagi satu jam. Sakura mengelap keringat dengan punggung tangannya.

"Sakura! Jangan bergerak" kata Anko Sensei

Sakura langsung menurunkan tangannya, Anko Sensei terus memperhatikan mereka!

Dan akhirnya, setelah diam tak berkutat di bawah sinar matahari dan pengawasa Anko-sensei, waktu kembali berjalan, 30 menit kemudian…

"Ya, selesai… dan kalau kalian melakukan hal yang sama seperti ini lagi! Tunggu saja hukumannya" kata Anko-sensei sambil berjalan menjauhi mereka

.

.

Setelah Anko-sensei pergi, delapan murid tadi langsung menghampiri Naruto

"Naruto~~" kata mereka semua menyeramkan, siap menerkam Naruto, tapi seseorang menghentikannya

"Tu-tunggu, ta-tapi Naruto juga membantu kita" bela Hinata, teman-temannya langsung mengernyit heran tidak mengerti, sudah tentu Naruto yang membuat mereka dihukum bukan?

"Ji-jika kita tidak mengerjakan tugas, Anko Sensei a-akan memberi kita hukuman yang lebih berat" kata Hinata sambil menunjuk sekelompok murid yang sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan dengan pengawasan Anko Sensei

Naruto yang menyadarinya langsung membela diri

"Benar, harusnya kalian berterimakasih padaku!" kata Naruto

"Baiklah Naruto, terimakasih" kata teman-temannya yang kelihatan tidak ikhlas, mungkin karena malas berdebat lagi

"Haus… ke kantin dulu ah…" kata Tenten yang langsung diikuti anggota Girl's Harmony di belakangnya, begitu pula Special Boy's

.

.

"Duduk di sini aja ya" kata Temari begitu begitu menemukan meja kosong

"Aku yang pesan minumannya, kalian pesan apa?" tanya Tenten. Setelah teman-temannya memberitahu, iapun langsung memesan minuman-minuman itu

"Hah… cape banget tadi, panas lagi…" kata Ino sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya

Hinata hanya mengangguk menyetujui apa yang dibicarakan temannya

"Iya nih… " kata Temari

"Aku lebih sial, plus dimarahi" kata Sakura

.

.

Masih di bagian kantin, 4 anggota Special Boy's sedang duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang, menunggu Neji yang memesankan minuman untuk mereka

"Hah, haus… Neji lama…" kata Naruto

"Sabar dobe! Ini juga gara-gara kau" kata Sasuke

"Hey teme! Kau ini masih menyalahkan aku" kata Naruto

"Sudahlah kalian…" kata Sai, melerai dua makhluk yang tidak bisa diam ini

Berbeda dengan tiga orang itu, Shikamaru malah sedang tiduran di bawah pohon

.

.

Sementara itu, Tenten sedang berjalan membawakan minuman untuk teman-temannya. Tenten terus memerhatikan lima jus yang langsung ia bawa sekaligus, takut tumpah… Dan benar saja…

Bruk… Karena tidak memerhatikan jalan, tanpa sengaja Tenten menabrak seseorang yang ternyata adalah Neji

Lima jus itu sudah terlepas dari tangan Tenten, siap terjatuh… Tapi…

Dengan sigap Neji menangkap semua jus itu, kemudian memberikannya kembali pada Tenten

"A…Arigaou" kata Tenten sedikit terpukau dengan apa yang dilakukan Neji

"Kau ini seperti biasa ya, jalan tidak suka lihat-lihat" kata Neji

Satu urat muncul di dahi Tenten, baru saja tadi ia terpukau dengan Neji

"Huh! Terserah aku" kata Tenten berjalan meninggalkan Neji

.

.

Di sisi lain, dua orang murid sedang sedang berjalan sambil melihat sekeliling

"Mereka dimana sih?, katanya mau taruhan" kata Kiba

"1 tempat lagi! Kita belum lihat ke kantin" kata Lee semangat

Kedua orang itupun langsung menuju kantin dan ternyata benar, mereka menemukan apa yang mereka cari

"Lee, aku Special Boy's, kau Girl's Harmony" kata Kiba

"Oke!" kata Lee sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

.

.

Kiba yang sudah berpisah dengan Lee langsung menemui Special Boy's

"Hey semuanya!" sapa Kiba, tetapi omongannya tidak digubris karena mereka sedang bertengkar mempermasalahkan Neji yang lama membeli minuman, iapun mengucapkan kata yang sama, namun kali ini dengan berteriak

"Ada apa Kiba?" tanya Naruto yang pertama kali sadar bahwa disana ada Kiba

"Apa kalian lupa?" tanya Kiba yang mengheningkan suasana

"Lupa apa?" tanya Shikamaru malas

"Itu lho… taruhan…" kata Kiba mengingatkan

"Wah benar! Gara-gara hukuman Anko-sensei jadi lupa deh…" kata Sai

"Kalau begitu ayo ke halaman belakang, kami sudah siapkan taruhannya" kata Kiba

Merekapun mengikuti Kiba ke arah halaman belakang

.

.

Dan Lee menuju Girl's Harmony

"Hai" sapa Lee

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura sama sekali tidak niat bicara

"Taruhannya sudah siap! Ayo kita ke halaman belakang!" kata Lee bersemangat

"Wa!" teriak para gadis yang langsung ditarik oleh Lee tanpa meminta persetujuan mereka

.

.

Di belakang Halaman KHS, murid-murid sedang berdesakan, sebagian dari mereka membawa poster dengan tulisan 'Go! Special Boy's' atau 'Go! Girl's Harmony'. Ya, mereka mau menonton idola mereka taruhan, teriakan-teriakan mulai terdengar ketika ke-dua band itu memasuki halaman belakang KHS yang luas.

"Wa! Girl's Harmony datang!"

"Kyaa! Special Boy's!"

"Lee, kenapa penuh sekali?" tanya Tenten sambil menutup kedua telinganya

"Tentu saja mereka akan menonton kalian, sekarang ayo ke tengah!" Lee kembali menarik mereka ke tengah-tengah halaman belakang yang memang dikosongkan untuk taruhan ini, begitu pula yang Kiba lakukan pada Special Boy's

.

.

Di tengah-tengah lahan yang dikosongkan itu ada seorang murid yang gendut sedang duduk sambil memakan keripik kentang

"Ya! Girl's Harmony dan dan Special Boy's sudah datang! krauk krauk, Lee dan Kiba, apa kita mulai saja taruhannya?" tanya Chouji dengan menggunakan mic dan tidak lupa sambil terus memakan keripik kentangnya

Lee dan Kiba mengangguk

"Hey Lee, Kiba! Kita kan cuma mau taruhan, kenapa harus ada penonton dan pembawa acara segala sih?" tanya Ino sweatdrop, yang lainnya juga menatap penonton yang sangat banyak sampai memenuhi halaman belakang dan juga menatap pembawa acara aneh yang sekarang sedang melahap keripik kentang dengan sweatdrop

"Jadi, kalian tidak setuju?" tanya Lee dengan mata berkaca-kaca

"Mendokusei... tapi, kalau begini mau bagaimana lagi? Nggak mungkin kan penonton itu disuruh bubar?" tanya Shikamaru pada teman-temannya

"Benar juga, mau gimana lagi?" kata Temari membenarkan ucapan Shikamaru

"Ya sudah Lee, kami setuju kok!" kata Naruto menghadap pada Lee yang matanya masih berkaca-kaca, tapi matanya kembali bersemangat saat Naruto mengakatan hal itu

.

.

Kemudian si pembawa acara gemuk itu kembali berbicara

"Ok! krauk krauk, aturan mainnya begini, krauk, kalian akan tanding sesuai pasangan kalian yang ditulis kelas 12 itu, Naruto vs. Hinata, Neji vs. Tenten, Sai vs. Ino, Sasuke vs. Sakura, Shikamaru vs. Temari, krauk krauk" kata Chouji, para penonton kembali berteriak-teriak sambil bertepuk tangan

"Ada 5 ronde, krauk, dimulai dari yang pertama keluar dari botol ini" kata Chouji begitu penonton selesai bertepuk tangan sambil memperlihatkan botol kosong dengan kertas yang terdiri dari masing-masing pasangan

"Baiklah, kita mulai, krauk krauk" Chouji memberikan botol itu pada Kiba untuk dikocok karena dirinya sendiri masih sibuk dengan makanannya

Kiba mengambil botol itu, iapun mengocoknya

Pluk… 1 kertas keluar, Kiba memberikannya pada Chouji

"Ronde pertama, krauk, ada pasangan…" Chouji menggantungkan kalimatnya untuk membuka kertas

"Krauk krauk, ada Shikamaru vs. Temari! krauk, silahkan kedepan" kata Chouji yang langsung disambut tepuk tangan penonton

Yang dipanggilpun segera melangkah ke depan

"Ambil salah satu gulungan kertas, krauk krauk" perintah Chouji

Temari melirik Shikamaru, Shikamarupun segera mengambil gulungan kertas dan memberikannya pada Chouji

"Ok! krauk, makan cabe, hahaha" tawa Chouji

"Jadi kalian akan memakan cabe, yang paling banyak yang menang" lanjut Chouji, kali ini ia tidak memakan keripik kentangnya karena ia masih tertawa

"Hey! Kita kan mau taruhan, ini sih namanya pertandingan" kata Temari

"Sama saja, dibuat pertandingan biar lebih menarik! Ya sudah kalau kalian tidak mau!" kata Kiba

"Kiba, kami mau kok, daripada kita bertengkar lagu mana yang akan dipilih, lebih baik kita bertanding" kata Shikamaru

"Ok! lanjut lagi Chouji!" kata Kiba

.

.

Dan pada akhirnya, diperoleh hasil seperti ini

1. Ronde 1, Shikamaru vs. Temari, makan cabe

2. Ronde 2, Sasuke vs. Sakura, dance

3. Ronde 3, Naruto vs. Hinata, masak

4. Ronde 4, Sai vs. Ino, melukis

5. Ronde 5, Neji vs. Tenten, basket

"Licik! Aku kan tidak bias melukis, Sai kan udah jago" kata Ino

"Maaf Ino, krauk krauk, tapi kau sendiri kan yang mengambil kertas, krauk, dan ternyata isinya melukis" kata Chouji

Inopun hanya bisa pasrah

.

.

**To Be Continue**

Gomen bagi yang requestnya g kepilih, Nori berusaha nyocokin sama tokohnya

Ok! Tunggu chap depan ya!


End file.
